String Theory
by Whorendous
Summary: AU.Itachi/Sakura. Passion. Desire. Love. Lust. The tango. A dance as old as the smile and just as charming. One young medical student. An attractive, demanding tango dancer. Strings are the building blocks of the Universe. Or so the theory goes...
1. Uno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: AU Itachi/Sakura. Passion. Desire. Love. Lust. The tango. A dance as old as the smile and just as charming. One young medical student. An attractive, demanding tango dancer. Strings are the building blocks of the Universe. Or so the theory goes...

Status: Incomplete

Rating: K+

Posted: 04/09/10

Author's Note: And old story about to be refurbished and continued since I loved it so much.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

The medic-student scrunched up her nose in annoyance as she dumped her ruined cooking apron and rug in the trash. She turned around and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She smiled and she waved at the blonde boy.

"Hi Naruto, how's Hinata and the baby?"

The young man grinned, pride overwhelming his face.

"She's doing great. And Yamane is good. He said his first word. Sakura-chan! It was 'Ramen' Can you believe it?!"

Sakura laughed.

"I see, like father like son huh?"

"Yup. So, how's the medical school going? Studying your brains out again? You look pretty wiped."

Sakura scratched her head and gave Naruto a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I haven't slept in a couple of days. But don't worry, I'm doing fine. I just have to memorize all the dosage charts and I'm good for at least tomorrow."

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Don't overwork yourself, Hinata and me are worried you'll collapse again."

She shook her head and ruffled his hair. "Naruto, I'm 23. I can take care of myself. And that incident was because I simply took more classes than I should have. My schedule is a lot better now. But thanks for looking out for me, both of you." Looking at her watch Sakura gasped.

"Shit! Naruto, tell Hinata I said hi and yes to the invitation to dinner Sunday! Bye!" She waved quickly and ran back inside the apartment building, leaving a stunned Naruto in her wake.

"…Invitation?...What invitation?! I'm outta of the loop AGAIN?! Ugh! Hinata-chaaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

"Shoes….shoes…oh fuck it!" She grabbed the pair buckle knee high black boots with her pale hands and slipped them on quickly. She stood up straight and gave herself an overlook in the body length mirror. She tugged on her black mid-thigh skirt and tan waitress- "tool belt". The fitted red tee gleamed with her name tag. Swearing crudely under her breath, Sakura dug deep into one of her belt pockets and pulled out a hair-tie. She stared at herself in the mirror while tying her short hair back in a high pony tail, approving the light amount of make-up. Sakura grabbed her bag and whisked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

The warm, cool summer air crisped around her bare arms and filled her nostrils with the calming scent of cappuccinos and cigarettes. Her bangs swayed slightly at her movement and tickled her forehead. She paused in front of a small café and bar.

**_Las Mariposas._**

_The Butterflies._**_  
_**

Pushing the door ajar, she plunged into the familiar music cocooned milieu. Sakura nodded to her coworkers already waiting on customers. Passing tables, conversations wafted into her direction.

"Did you hear? He and his partner are to perform here tonight!"

"I can hardly imagine, him of all people dancing here when the studio is so close. What's the point of coming here?"

"I heard he was slightly crippled and he had a peg leg, Grandpapa!"

A slight smile gleamed on her glossy lips and Sakura shook her head and tuned out the gossip. She walked to the bar and grinned when a familiar barkeep steadied in her line of vision.

"I see you haven't lost a pound Choji." The large man turned around and stuffed a chip in his mouth.

"Ah, Sakura. Hey, you're not late for once. Ino won't have an excuse to yell at you this time." The slightly pudgy man winced.

"Awww man… now she'll be hitting up on me and Shikamaru all night! Damn it…" He scowled into the shot glass he was cleaning.

Sakura laughed and walked behind the bar into the break room. She hung her bag in her locker and then glared slightly at the clock timer. Grudgingly she picked up her card and slid it into the slit, hearing the click she took it out and placed it back on the rack.

She walked out to the bar and grabbed a pad and a pen.

"Oi! Forehead Girl did you punch in?!"

Sakura whipped her head up and met with a blonde female. She pursed her lips and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, Ino-pig, I did. So what rounds do I get?"

Ino glared at her employee and a bit miffed, turned to the band playing. She leaned her chin on her hand and sat down on a stool.

"Tables, 1, 3, 6, 8, and 7. Melissa has 5, 10, 4, and 9. And the newbie, Tenten has 2, 11, and 12."

Sakura sighed. She muttered under her breath and watched as an old couple settled at table 6. As she came around the bar to gather their orders, she patted Ino on the back.

"Don't worry he'll be walking in here soon. Shikamaru doesn't like to keep a good girl waiting." She winked at Ino and walked over, greeting her first customers.

Ino smiled as she watched the pink-hair waitress smile and chat.

_You're really a good friend aren't you, Sakura? You don't stop smiling either…how…are you so happy? Knowing…she is dying from that disease? How do you keep living?_

Her blue eyes glistened and Choji placed a glass of water in front of her along with a tissue.

"Thanks Choji." She took a sip and the water soothed the tightening throat muscles. Her gaze followed Sakura around the room.

"No problem." Choji followed her eyes and watched his friend as well. He glanced at Ino and shook his head slightly.

"Ino, Sakura just has to make a little more money and she will soon be able to pay for that operation. She'll be fine."

"I know Choji, I just can't stand the fact that the only thing we can do is just stand here and watch her struggle to support her and her mother. We can't help but be here for her if she needs us. I told her I would gladly give her the amount of money but she refused…"

A new bored toned voice interrupted and warm arms wrapped around Ino's waist from behind.

"She's not struggling Ino. And if that's all we can do for her…than that's all we can do for her. Jeez, trust Sakura…she'll do it."

"Shika-kun!" Ino twisted around in Shikamaru's arms slide her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and muttered slightly while trying to regain balance. "Women are so troublesome…jeez…"

**Slap.**

Sakura turned around quickly and chortled in humor.

_Shikamaru you just never learn, do you? _

"Ahem."

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry sir." Sakura turned her head back to her most current customer of table three. She took out her pad and pen.

"What will you have?" She glanced at the odd man. His lopsided hair was a peculiar shade of silver and half of his face was covered in a navy blue mask that traveled down his neck under a black and white casual suit. She noticed one of his eyes was covered by an eye patch.

_What a strange man…_

"A French Vanilla cappuccino, with a chocolate slice on the side."

Sakura smiled and jotted down his order.

"I'll be right back with your order sir."

He leaned back in the booth and lazily watched out the window.

Sakura handed Choji the first flock of orders and waited idly with a large tray for the orders to come. Her green eyes darted to the local Hispanic band. They played the cultured music so well; that she thoroughly enjoyed listening to it every night. The balance between the violin, accordion, and other instruments blended within her body, it gave her an extra pump of energy to get through the night. Sakura excitedly watched as the band's female singer step up to the old fashioned microphone. She closed her eyes as she listened to the woman's somber voice wash over the lively room.

**_Tu muerte fue una tarde muy cálida de Octubre;_**

Your death was a very warm late October;

**_acaso presentiste que sucediera así:_**

perhaps you anticipated that it would happen this way:

**_en plena primavera y cuando el sol se viste_**

in full spring and when the sun is dressed

**_de luz y mariposas y el aire de jazmín._**

_of light and butterflies and the air of jasmine._

She grabbed the orders from Choji and placed them carefully on tray. She walked back to the cluster of tables and began pass out the coffee and snacks, to the correct people who ordered them.

**_A vos que te gustaba, profundamente serio,_**

You loved , deeply seriously, to

**_desentrañar las cosas, llegaste a tu confín_**

to unravel things, but you came to your limit

**_y esa doliente tarde entraste en el misterio_**

and so this aching evening you entered the mystery

**_para volver en tango, ¡mi viejo Catulín!_**

_returning in tango, my old man Catulín!_

She hummed lightly to the familiar song and smiled at the customers as she placed the coffee and cookies in front of them. Balancing the tray carefully, she weaved her way to table eight and five.

**_Me duele el sol_**

The sun hurts me

**_y hasta el alcohol,_**

because of the alcohol,

**_me pone triste._**

it makes me sad.

**_Qué ausencia cruel_**

What cruel absence

**_de pan y miel_**

of bread and honey

**_cuando te fuiste._**

when you went away.

**_Desde la luz de tu bondad eterna_**

From the light of your eternal kindness

**_nos sonreirás_**

We will smile

**_con la piedad más tierna._**

with the most tender piety.

**_Me duele andar_**

To walk hurts me

**_y respirar_**

and so does breathing

**_sin ti..._**

_without you**...**_

Sakura paused and tucked piece of pink hair behind her eyes. As she looked up from recently setting down a cup of hot chocolate, Sakura noticed the hushed mood hanging in the air. Everyone's eyes were on the singer. The tiled and polished dance floor was empty._ Pity. I haven't seen many people use that…_

**_Recordaré tu nombre y tu mirada pura,_**

I will remember your name, your pure appearance,

**_tu oleada de ternura, mi viejo Catulín._**

and your wave of tenderness, my old man Catulín.

**_Tu cara y el asombro donde asomaba el niño,_**

Your face of astonishment that was beginning to show the child inside,

**_tu río de cariño en medio del trajín..._**

and your fondness of the river in the middle of the Trajín.

**_La esgrima de tu prosa, tu verso cadencioso,_**

The fencing of your prose, your rhythmic poem,

**_nostálgico y celoso de esquinas y fondín,_**

nostalgic and jealous of corners in the tavern,

**_recordaré al nombrarte tus fraternales manos_**

I will keep the memory of naming your hands brotherly

**_y la palabra ¡Hermano!, ¡mi viejo Catulín!_**

_and the word: Brother!, my old man Catulín!_

Sakura wormed her way to table three, a French Vanilla cappuccino and a piece of chocolate the last thing on her tray. The applause for the ended song arose and drummed in her ears. Sakura set the tray down and picked up the plate and cup. She placed them down nimbly in front of the man and was going to ask if he wanted anything else, when she noticed her customer reading an orange covered book. She quirked a pink eyebrow.

"Sir? Would you like anything else?"

"…."

Sakura gave the man an annoyed look. Thankful for all those language lessons from her Japanese mother, she read the title.

_Make-out Paradise? What the…! He's reading pornographic novels…IN PUBLIC?_

"Kakashi."

Sakura jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts by the abrupt sound of his voice. Reeling back to what he actually said, Sakura's face radiated confusion.

"Wha…"

"It's my name. Kakashi. You can call me Kakashi." The man spoke without even raising his eyes to her and he flipped to the next page.

Sakura stared dumbly at the stranger now known as Kakashi and gaped a little.

"Um, alright Kakashi…my name is Sakura." She held out her hand and he shook it. But she annoyingly noticed his attention never strayed from his book. Her eyebrow twitched slightly and Sakura felt a little unnerved. She picked up her tray and as she walked away she glanced back at the man and smirked.

"You have a little drool seeping out of your mask." Cackling mentally as he quickly picked up a napkin and rubbed the perfectly clean mask; Sakura gave Choji back the tray and settled herself down at the bar. She waited for a customer to finish so she could get their check and bus.

* * *

A young woman climbed out of the cab, laying her hand in a male's. His large hand wrapped around hers and he pulled her away from the yellow monstrosity. The neon lights splashing Las Mariposas glided along the brick building.

"This must be the place." She calmly adjusted her dress, making sure her shoes where in proper order.

"It is." The man's throaty yet smooth voice vibrated through the air. He lifted a masculine hand to his black alpaca fiber fedora hat and pulled the side over one eye, staring at the café doors. A long black pony-tail protruded from the back and fell on his shoulders. An odd reddish glint sparkled in his mysterious black visible eye. He walked to the doors, the woman in tow, and entered the small arrangement of familiar music and good coffee.

_** Hora de bailar.**_

_** Time to dance.**_


	2. Dos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: AU Itachi/Sakura. Passion. Desire. Love. Lust. The tango. A dance as old as the smile and just as charming. One young medical student. An attractive, demanding tango dancer. Strings are the building blocks of the Universe. Or so the theory goes...

Status: Incomplete

Rating: K+

Posted: 04/09/10

Author's Note: And old story about to be refurbished and continued since I loved it so much.

* * *

Sakura said farewell to the elderly couple and gathered the change left behind for her on the table. She gave Shikamaru the dirty dishes and proceeded to wash the small café table. Stashing the wash cloth in the water bucket, Sakura side glanced at Tenten. The brunette seemed a little nervous but no less handling it like a pro.

_Not like my first time…_

Sakura grimaced in memory of spilled coffee and ruined scones and burnt customers.

_Eh, okay bad thoughts…_

"Hey, Haruno!"

_Oh God…Melissa…_

Keeping forced cheer on her face, Sakura turned to the redhead.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see my book bag anywhere in the break room?"

Sakura walked into the small kitchen and dumped the dirty water out. Melissa followed closely behind as Sakura wrung the wash cloth and placed it on the counter. Melissa filled another bucket with water, chewing on her gum loudly.

_Gum was the worst invention of man…_

"No. Did you ask Choji or Tenten?"

"Nah, I'll go do that. Nice thinkin' Haruno!" Melissa clapped a hand on Sakura's shoulder and left.

"Sakura, another customer is waiting for her check!"

Drying her hands quickly, Sakura dashed out and gave the young girl her tab. Sakura thanked the woman as she paid and went in back to retrieve the wash cloth. In the corner of her eye, more customers entered through the front door.

_It's not even 6:00 and it's already crowded! Damn it._

Sakura pushed through the door of the kitchen. Smiling at Shikamaru at the sink, she grabbed the cleaning supplies.

"This is too troublesome…"

Shikamaru glared at the stack of cups and plates then sighed. Sakura laughed and made her exit before the grumpy dishwasher could attack her with suds. The pink-haired waitress frowned as she noticed a male customer, drunk no less, slam a plate to the wooden floor. Some occupants of the room jumped, startled at the resounded crash and turned their heads to the source. Sakura sighed and side glanced at Choji.

Choji, taking the signal, walked over and grabbed the intoxicated man. The man's protests and slurred yells muffled the band's music. Choji disappeared into the back door with his load. Sakura sauntered over, and placed the cleaning bucket on the table. She carefully bent over and began picking up the broken pieces.

Murmurs of the crowed room slowly returned and Choji arrived back a moment after and resided to his post behind the bar.

_I guess praying for a quiet night is too much to ask…_

"Hey, Sakura?"

Sakura snapped up and her green eyes surveyed Tenten.

"Yes Tenten? Anything you need?" She plopped the broken plate in her hands next to the bucket and stood up. Grabbing the washing cloth she, dipped it in the water and started cleaning the tiled café table.

"Well, I was wondering if on Saturday you could work for me and on Monday I'll work for you."

Sakura grinned cheekily at Tenten and gave her a sneaky glance.

"Why? Got a hot date, Tenten?" The pink-hair girl's grin morphed into a smirk upon the reddish hue claiming the brunette's cheeks.

"No! It's just a training session in karate and kunai. Neji…I mean… my partner was going to help me earn my black belt and my certification for entering the aiming tournaments."

"Are you sure this Neji fellow isn't planning on some romantic dinner?" Tenten's face fell and her eyes shimmered slightly with unknown hurt. Noticing, Sakura quickly said yes and Tenten smiled, flicking water in Sakura's face.

"Thanks, Sakura…I'll repay you somehow!" Tenten turned to walk away when Sakura's voice stopped her.

"Promise me, you'll take care of your heart around this Neji guy. That's how you can repay me." Sakura gave Tenten a knowing smile and left to the kitchen with bucket and the broken plate in hand.

* * *

"Itachi, the Latin Dance Competition is in 6 months. What are you going to do for it?" Kakashi flipped a page and leisurely looked up at the young man.

"I do not know."

A snort emerged from the young man's right. Kakashi turned to the Mexican brunette.

"Is there something you would like to add Estelle?"

The woman sniffed indignantly and looked away.

"I proposed many dances to him but he just ignores me! I'm sick and tired of him dancing with me as if it's a chore! If we are going to be partners to win, I told him, then we have to dance like lovers! That's the passion and beauty of the dance!" She sharply turned her honey eyes to Kakashi and Itachi set his chin indifferently on his weaved hands.

"Well then…that does seem like a problem." Kakashi shook his head and looked at the abandoned dance floor. "Itachi what do you say to that?"

"We aren't compatible."

"Compatible?!" Estelle shrieked. "Who cares whether we are compatible or not?! We have a contract to dance with each other in the competition damn it! We have to actually WORK together. You… YOU… desagradecido...maldecir, isolente, desapasiondao, bastardo! ¡No puedo creer que tengo que bailar con ust-"

Raising a hand to cut Estelle's Spanish rant short, Kakashi folded his book closed and pocketed it in his coat.

"Estelle, I understand how you feel. Why don't you and Itachi dance for me here as you promised? I am the manager and I would like to see you two dance. The last time I saw you perform together was two months ago."

Pursing her lips, Estelle nodded stiffly. Kakashi was satisfied with her and glanced at Itachi. Unfazed, Itachi pushed the chair underneath him as he stood. He pointedly gave a hand to Estelle and she slipped her hands into his. They both walked to the dance floor. Itachi let go of his partner's hand and walked over to the band. After whispering a request in the leader's ear, Itachi traveled two feet away from his dance partner. Estelle turned to him and waited for the music to start to take the hand Itachi was holding out to her.

"Whoa! Hey look Ino! Someone's actually going to use the dance floor as a dance floor instead of a bed!" Choji whispered to the blonde owner. Ino instantly reddened and smacked him behind the head.

"That was ONCE Choji! ONCE!"

Shikamaru popped out of the kitchen door way. "Once what Ino?"

Ino clamped her mouth shut and blushed deeper. Confused Shikamaru looked at Choji for answers only to find his friend snickering almost at his expense, unable to answer. Shikamaru muttered a: "So troublesome" and shook his head disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey I just took out the garbage so you have to replace the garbage bag an-Ino? What's wrong? You're all red…" Sakura touched Ino's arm and Ino, startled, squealed and fell off the stool.

"Um…Choji did it…" Wincing, Sakura looked around and quickly left to wait on one of her customers, leaving Ino yelling in her absence.

"Kakashi sir, would you like anything else?" Sakura's green eyes scanned the new hat and misplaced woman's black shawl on the two chairs. "Or perhaps something for your companions?"

Kakashi looked up at the young waitress and he smiled slightly under his mask. "No." His gaze pivoted to his dancers and the music began. Sakura, curious, followed his gaze and she gasped.

The man, facing slightly away, pulled the woman into his body and their feet tangled and weaved within each others steps fluently. Their hands interlocked arms sturdy and their hips brushed together. The man seemed to almost dominate the woman's movements. Sakura skimmed the woman's body language and blushed her self silly. The woman was practically molded to him! She looked down at Kakashi and observed the small frown behind that mask of his. Her pink eyebrows furred together in confusion. What could possibly be wrong about the dancers? Sakura fixed her eyes on the couple again and studied them. The woman was indeed beautiful. And her face was certainly flushed with exertion.

Sakura bit her lip as the woman drifted her leg around the man's thigh. The pose looked absolutely sexy and the music played with that thought. Enrapturing the soul, the music clambered gracefully within the dancers bodies. In a smooth switch of the wrist the young man (Sakura assumed he was young) turned his partner 180 degrees and bent her at the waist backwards. The woman lain against his arms limply and he dragged the woman dramatically across the dance floor. He snapped his head and glanced up. Sakura nearly dropped her pad at the sight of him. His face was absolutely gorgeous, pale and sleek, a feminine touch accenting his muscular jaw. His dark black eyes blazed a deep hue of red, slightly covered with his black bangs and Sakura felt she would faint. Her jade orbs widen as their glances met. Sakura's stomach clenched excitedly and her hand gripped her pen unnecessarily. The moment extinguished quickly as the attractive man pulled his partner to him and turned.

His left hand grasped the woman's right once again, firmly. And his right fell just below her exposed shoulder blade. As both dancers faced each other, Sakura felt something was amiss. There was passion in the music, in the dance, but not between the dancers. From the dances she had seen as a little girl, Sakura remembered the theatrics between the dancers themselves and the audience. The viewers were supposed to connect emotionally to what was being played out in front of them. Sakura neither felt nor saw anything remotely keen to passion or electrifying as lust in this performance. It was as if the dancers painted a picture as dull as coal. Now, Sakura understood why Kakashi frowned. The dancers weren't doing their best. Perhaps it was a bad night for them. Sakura could feel the song nearing it's end and chewed lightly on her bottom lip as the man calmly yanked the woman's leg around his hip and dipped with her, their bodies making a perfect upside down U. Applause and cheering from the café dwellers rumbled around the room, Sakura could faintly hear Ino yelling at Shikamaru to dance with her like that and she smiled slightly and joined in the clapping.

_This isn't good_, Kakashi thought. Their steps were flawless and perfect. Their response to each other, unfortunately, was uninteresting. Enthusiasm was zero in their tango, which is exceptionally needed for the tango to work! Kakashi shook his had sadly and dug a hand in his lopsided hair. Just as he feared, Itachi didn't feel the need to express and it extended out to Estelle.

_Damn._

Sakura eyed the man with scrutiny and found her gaze unable to move from him. He sparked something within her and she didn't want that to go quite yet. As both dancers removed themselves from the dance floor, Sakura's eyes moved to his face again only to find reddish-black staring right back. Sakura blushed and quickly adverted her eyes to her left.

_Crap…I really need to stop doing that…I hope I'm not blushing…God…am I blushing?? I am! What the he-_

"Sakura…"

Yanked from her thoughts, Sakura looked down at Kakashi. "Yes?"

"Could these dancers of mine have two glasses of water, please?"

"Huh? O…Oh! Of course! Be right back Kakashi sir." Purposely avoiding the handsome male dancer's face, Sakura walked hurriedly to the bar. Sakura gave Choji the order and sat down, puffing out slightly, dropping the pen and pad to the counter. Sakura rubbed her temples slightly. _Maybe lack of sleep finally caught up with her this Thursday…_

"Itachi, Estelle, the movements were brilliantly perfect." Estelle proudly glowed and Itachi remained unresponsive.

"But, your ardor towards each other was noticeably absent. That is inexcusable. You two are professional dancers! You should know, emotion is the key effect of the tango. I'm disappointed." Kakashi scratched his forehead.

"Estelle, I'm sorry but you are not liable for Itachi's dancing partner. I will be searching for a replacement, tomorrow."

"WHAT?! I'm under a based contract! You can not just let me go like this! You need me damn it!" She slammed down the on table.

Itachi spoke.

"The contract stated we would dance together for at least two months, then it would be decided if you would accompany me to the Latin Dance Competition. Kakashi will most likely find me a better replacement."

Estelle huffed and nearly pushed the chair down as she angrily stood up. She grabbed her shawl and glared at both men.

"You do not know what you are missing out on! Imbécils!" Estelle, jerked open the door and strutted out, slamming the door behind her.

Sakura blinked after the woman, and placed the waters on the table. "I guess you only need one Kakashi?"

"No, Sakura, I'll drink the second one." Kakashi sighed.

Concerned, Sakura gave Kakashi a warm smile. "You all right Kakashi? Anything you need?" Sakura virtually tripped as she watched him pull the orange book out again and ignore her.

WHAT THE...?!

Sakura's right eye twitched slightly and she glared at the silver-haired man. "I can't believe you have no shame, reading perverted novels…in public…"

Kakashi looked up at her and his eyes twinkled. "Not many can read Japanese so they hardly no what this is." He returned to his reading.

"That's not the point…" Sakura muttered.

"Then what was your point?"

"Apparently not going to get through your stupid skull."

Sakura quickly turned to the man she was practically ogling before and felt herself blush. She swallowed and smiled at him. Sakura cleared her throat. "Is there something I can get you, sir?"

"No." His eyes strongly held hers and Sakura could feel her blush returning. Sakura's body oddly responded to his attention and she felt a tickling sensation sparkle within her veins. She broke her stare, nervously looking away, but not before noticing his questioning quirk of an elegant eyebrow.

"W…Well then if you to are all right, I'll just bring the check. Is that alright Kakashi sir?"

"Hmm."

_I'll take that as a yes…_

Sakura turned and walked over to the register, calculating the check, all the while, still feeling a white hot gaze burn against her back. The pink-haired waitress shivered and ambled back to Kakashi's table and hastily left the check there. Sakura forced her self into attending to her other tables, and didn't notice the men leave or the mysterious dancer watch her as he departed.

Exhausted and tuckered out, Sakura fell into bed without removing her waitress uniform. She set her alarm clock and succumbed to a deep sleep.

**Buenas Noches**

Good night.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I know that my paragraph including the description of the dance is soooooo not correctly indented and it should have been a one paragraph but I found that it would have been too difficult for readers to, well, read in this format. So I did the necessary changes. :P**

**Review please!  
**


	3. Tres

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: AU Itachi/Sakura. Passion. Desire. Love. Lust. The tango. A dance as old as the smile and just as charming. One young medical student. An attractive, demanding tango dancer. Strings are the building blocks of the Universe. Or so the theory goes...

Status: Incomplete

Rating: K+

Posted: 04/10/10

Author's Note: And old story about to be refurbished and continued since I loved it so much.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she wiped away some sweat off her brow. Her green eyes peered from behind the curtain of pink to the world lying beyond the open library window. It didn't do much good, there wasn't a breeze and the heat was just overwhelming. Whoever suggested taking college courses in the summer she was going to enjoy torturing.

Turning her gaze back to her Fundamentals of Nursing textbook, Sakura fiddled with her pencil.

_Now, when a patient can not breathe, you must insert the tube down the trachea. This procedure is simple enough, but if I shift the tube in even the slightest direction it can damage easily. Of course, we'll be doing this on a practice dummy Monday, and then we'll move on to observing it being done in the Hospital._

"Hmm…" Sakura sat back and stared at the ceiling, absently chewing on the end of her pencil. Slowly, she blinked and a flash of intimidating reddish-black eyes blinded her for a second. A shiver traveled throughout her system and Sakura frowned. She hardly knew anything about the mysterious man. And that night at Las Mariposas was anything but ordinary.

_For one, the dance floor was being put to practical use._ She smirked._ And second…_

Green pools clouded over, images of an enticing male body and an unforgettable face, long black bangs obscuring his eyes. Blood rushed to her face and she fanned herself lightly and shook her head as if to push the thoughts away.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered and she bowed over her studies once more determined to get some work done.

_But those eyes…_

"Oh for heaven's sake!!" Sakura shouted then her eyes widened and her hand clamped over her mouth. She glanced around for the local librarian and then winced as she caught the glare of Mrs. Wringling. Growling low, Sakura slammed the book shut and crammed her belongings into her book bag.

_Not like I could study efficiently anyways with this heat…_

Sakura squashed quickly what her inner self was going mention about heat not being the only distraction, grabbed her bag and left.

She walked through the familiar streets, smiling faintly. Waves of children's laughter sluiced over her, and Sakura walked around a group of girls playing hopscotch.

_Thank God I didn't have to take my dosage exam until one o'clock today! I had time to memorize. But…it was so much cooler then…_

Sakura shook her head and stopped in front of a white building. Pulling the door open, she straitened her shorts and tee out and walked inside. She smiled at a passing doctor before entering the hospital's elevator. "Forth floor please." She murmured to the other occupant.

* * *

"No. No. No. No… and no." Kakashi roughly ruffled his hair as he pushed away dozens of female dancers' profiles who auditioned earlier in the morning. He closed his eyes and leaned back. None of these dancers have the potential to be Itachi's partner. He just doesn't react to any of them. Granted he should exhibit emotional persuasion anyways since he is a professional…but he doesn't want to for some reason. The tired man gritted his teeth, and his normally lazy eyes bared a little anger and worry. Kakashi rubbed his temples lightly.

"I see you still haven't found me a partner, Kakashi." The masculine monotone voice dragged throughout the dance studio. Itachi leaned against a window frame and looked out.

"Yes, well if someone would just give a little of yourself into the dance auditions and accept some of the girls… I would have some choices." Kakashi's eyes reverted back to their natural state of disregard and stared up over the ceiling.

"You do not need to understand."

The older man sighed again. "Alright." Kakashi's eyes narrowed and moved to center on the young dancer's back. "But you must give some girl a chance if you want to win this year." The scraping sound of the wooden legs of a chair echoed within the empty studio and Kakashi walked over to the doors. "I'll be on my very late lunch break. Perhaps I'll go to that café again…" The masked man held up a hand and disappeared behind the closing door.

Itachi stared out into the busy streets of Manhattan. Why did he come to New York again? His bare muscular arms yanked the white towel from his hot shoulders and he flung gracefully it onto Kakashi's empty chair. His hard eyes looked at his barely visible reflection in the sun drenched window. His face remained impassive as the waitress from last night surfaced.

_Hmmm…_

Itachi turned quietly, his long hair swishing behind him.

* * *

"Yes Ino, I did."

"Well then, that's all I needed to know Shikamaru." Giving her hub a winning smile, Ino turned the sign on the door to 'Open'.

Choji walked in and sat down on the stool. "I'm hungry."

The blonde scowled. "When are you NOT hungry Choji? You need to loose some of that weight anyways. Why don't you go on a diet like me?" Ino posed and batted her eyelashes.

"So troublesome…"

"What DID YOU SAY?!"

Sneaking a hand under the bar, Choji pulled out a bag of chips. He ignored the squabble of his friends and took a handful into his mouth. Pausing as something caught his eye. He swallowed rather painfully and pointed behind Ino. "Ino…we have a customer…"

"What?! At 3:30?!" Ino turned and moved away from the door.

"Apparently." Shikamaru mutter and moved his way into the kitchen.

Ino nervously smiled at the familiar man with the silver hair. "Um, I will be waiting on you for now sir. My employees haven't started their shift yet. The band hasn't arrived as well. I'm sorry."

The stranger nodded slightly and settled himself in the seat. His incomplete Armani suit lacked the coat, and his white dress shirt had its sleeves properly rolled up. Ino noticed he wore a mask. She shook her head as he pulled out a book and a lunch bag.

_It's NEARLY 100 DEGREES! AND HE'S WEARING THAT STUPID LOOKING MASK? What the..._

Ino strolled away and sat down to concentrated on the bills she and Shikamaru had to pay. We're doing well… She smiled and glanced at her left hand. Her blue eyes glowed as they caught the sparkle of a white diamond. Ino rubbed the ring lightly and then glanced at the clock.

_Sakura should be done with visiting her mother by now…_

_

* * *

  
_

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. Kissing her sleeping mother on the forehead, Sakura stood up to leave. She glanced once more over her shoulder, and then left to room, leaving the RN to her job.

The pink-hair young woman walked out into the streets and raised her hand. A yellow cab pulled up quickly, and Sakura slid in.

"Crooked Street, please?"

The cab driver nodded his head in acknowledgement, driving off in the correct direction. Sakura sighed as she leaned back in the oddly comfortable cab. She glanced around and was slightly pleased on how clean it was compared to most of the cabs. Most likely the cab driver was new. She closed her eyes and leaned her hot forehead against the window. Buildings passed and she paid the fleeting scenery little mind. Sakura was tired, and she was physically not up to tonight's long work. But she rarely ever was…

"Here's your stop, lady. $35.70."

She gave him the cash, grumbling about getting a subway pass and walked toward the cafe. Apprehension hummed in her veins and Sakura knew that thankfully from a short cold shower at the hospital, she was wide awake for tonight. Maybe she'll even let herself go and just have fun for once. She breathed in as she open the doors. Perhaps even the dancer will return tonight.

* * *

Kakashi drank his cool ice tea silently. His eyes bounced around the room, finally landing on that remarkably pink-haired waitress who was chatting idly with an old woman.

She bashed him good on the head tonight, for ignoring her while reading Come Come Paradise. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. His glance reverted to the window, he watched as the sun set behind the imperious buildings, the light reflecting along the glass.

_Its quiet nights like this…I miss._

"Kakashi, Will there be any more guests?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, gone unnoticed by the femme. Sakura's voice almost sounded hopeful? Anxious? _Hmmm…interesting…_

"No, Sakura. I believe I am all you should expect from my company tonight." Kakashi glanced up and inhaled her warm polite smile.

"I see. Of course. Call me if you need anything!" She grinned chastely to him and turned on her heal, biding her time with another customer. He studied her graceful turns as she twisted in between the tables. He watched as she laughed with the blonde woman. He felt his lips quirk as she pulled, clearly her dear friend, the cafe owner over to the dance floor. The band started a new instrumental tango twang and Sakura grinned as she took her friend's hand an started to mimic something akin to a tango.

"Come on, Ino! You always wanted me to loosen up."

"Yes, but why do I have to join?" Sakura dipped Ino and glared into her blue eyes. "You better enjoy this while you can. It most likely won't happen again." Kakashi chuckled has he watched Ino sigh and resigned to dancing her ass silly. Both girls laughed and spun around. Kakashi took a sip of his coffee. He took one last glance at Sakura dancing around Ino, her body sensually moving to the music . He noticed she tried to mimicked Estelle's footwork. She was obviously had no idea what she was doing. But she certainly had observed well enough.

_Pity, and with her legs she would have been a good dancer… _

Kakashi's eye widened.

_That's it._

Calmly has he could, Kakashi pulled out his beloved book and hid his face behind it. The cunning man didn't even bothering to read what exact page he was on. His mind shifted to last night. Sakura was on her toes the whole time in Itachi's presence. Many women were. But Itachi's eyes wandered frequently in her direction._ Odd._ Kakashi's smile grew apparent underneath the navy blue mask.

He found Itachi's chemistry partner.

_**Diablo Disimulado.**_

_ Sneaky devil._

_

* * *

_

_Please review! It makes my heart dance!  
_


	4. Cuatro

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: AU Itachi/Sakura. Passion. Desire. Love. Lust. The tango. A dance as old as the smile and just as charming. One young medical student. An attractive, demanding tango dancer. Strings are the building blocks of the Universe. Or so the theory goes...

Status: Incomplete

Rating: K+

Posted: 05/01/10

Author's Note: And old story about to be refurbished and continued since I loved it so much.

* * *

Kakashi nearly jumped for joy. He checked the phone number with the name that blonde café owner gave him. Now to find out the information he needed. _Time to call in a favor. _He raised his hand and a cab rolled up to him. Climbing in, he reached for his cell phone._  
_

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyelids and glanced at the heart rate monitor. The steady beats calmed her sore body. Her hand tousled pink hair to the side and she sighed.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Mom wasn't supposed to get diabetes. Dad wasn't supposed to leave us._

The young college student shook her head. What happened; happened. Nothing can change it. Sakura stood up and walked out into the hallway. Eerily silent for a hospital, Sakura shivered and sat down.

_But Mom can get the kidney…Mom can get better…there's still a chance…right?_

Sakura sighed and rubbed her nose. The moonlight poured through the doorway from the hospital room, giving her some sense to how late it was. Hearing heels on the tile, Sakura looked up and saw her mother's doctor. She searched the female's face. It didn't look good.

"Miss. Haruno…as you know your mother has diabetes. I'm sure you know what this means, considering you're a student of the medical profession…"

She nodded gravely. Her head hurt. _Why now? Why did this have to happen?  
_

"And because of this, one of her kidneys are failing. Slower than some cases of kidney failure. Which is a good thing."_  
_

"W…will she even get on the donor list?" Her throat felt so dry…this shouldn't have had to happened!

"It's not a question of whether she gets on the list. It's about all the others who were put on before her."

Sakura shook lightly._ This isn't fair! Mom was supposed to be okay! _Tears leaked out of her deep emerald eyes. Feeling her knees weakening she sat down in the plastic chair behind her. Sakura placed her tired head in her hands…What were they suppose to do now? Immersed in her thoughts, Sakura barely noticed the elder Doctor seat next to her.

"Look, Sakura...May I call you Sakura?" Mutely Sakura nodded. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Sakura repressed the instinct to shrug it off. She didn't need comfort, she needed her mother to get better!

"There is still a chance. Very few donors need a type AB-" Sakura snapped her head up.

"What? That's great! She should be getting on top of the list in no time!" She smiled at the doctor, then the hopeful gesture dropped. The doctor wasn't smiling.

"Sakura, that also means few people have that blood type. So in other words,"

Sakura snarled. "So in other words she's as good as dead. You're a horrible doctor. How the hell could you tell me she has a chance? Then tell me she has not chance at all?"

Sakura stood up in front of the doctor. Her fists shaking at her sides and her eyes glaring at the floor. She was just about to punch the stupid doctor in the nose when a manicured hand blocked it.

Stunned, Sakura's glimmering tearful eyes stared at the blonde.

"Listen to me you foolish girl. Your mother still has a chance. There is an AB Clinic not two states away from where we are right now. Because of the rarity of the blood type, any body donors within three states, with that blood type are shipped via helicopter there."

Sakura's heart fluttered with hope.

"And I've already spoken with the board head who is, sadly, a pervert and a good friend of mine. Now, because your mother has had diabetes for ten years and her kidney's have slowly been failing over the years. We have five and half months to wait until a kindney appears and your mother will be in the position on the Clinic's List to get it. Any later...and it will be too late."

_What? Oh my god....  
_

"Thank you, Doctor!_"  
_

The well endowed doctor stood and tapped Sakura on her forehead.

"Don't thank me yet, Sakura. With your insurance, they will only cover half of the operation fee. And in addition to that there are fees for the tests and the kidney itself. You have to come up with $65,000 on your own."

_I knew it was too good to be true..._

Sakura fell to her knees. She didn't have that kind of money. She was just a waitress and a medical student.

"What giving up so easily? So spineless!"

Sakura's anger brewed again. "What else is there for me to do? I don't have that kind of money! You should know my situation! You did the same thing I'm doing, just a _long long time ago_!"

The doctor gritted her teeth and smiled wide. She kneeled down and raised Sakura's chin with two fingers. "I can help you with at least $32,500 of that. Which is exactly half of it."

Sakura paused and her eyes widened. _Why on earth would this doctor do_ _this for me? I've been so mean..._She watched a smirk creep on the doctor's face.

"Sakura Haruno, do you know my name?"

Sakura shook her head nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't." _  
_

"Tsunade. It's Tsnuade Senju."

"What?!" Sakura slinked back in awe.

"You're THAT Tsunade Senju? The Famous Surgeon who repeatedly saved hundreds, no, thousands of lives in the Beijing Earthquake disaster when she was only in her residency? Who told the world about Dr. Orochimaru's experiments on children from Africa and got him put in jail? You're HER?!"

Tsunade puffed out her cheeks. "Are they still talking about that in school? My god, it's been years since my residency and I can't seem to shake the stories off..."

"So they aren't true?"

"Of course they are, you silly girl."

_Oh. Wait a second...She's suppose to be the Dean of this Hospital....what is she doing taking my mother's case?  
_

"Anyways, as I was saying, I'm Tsnuade Senju and I've heard a lot about you Sakura Haruno. You got a full scholarship to the same school I went to. And you want to know a secret?"

Tsunade's brown eyes paused, crinkling in laughter.

"**I** didn't even get a full scholarship there. It was impossible. And yet here you are, the girl who defeated chance."

Sakura blushed. "B..But I thought there had to be at least someone before me who got it."

Tsunade snorted, her blonde pigtails popping over her shoulder.

"No. Not even close. Which means...." Tsunade leaned down and squinted her eyes at the slim young girl before her. Sakura treated her scrutiny with wariness.

_What the hell?_

Tsunade stood back up and smirked at Sakura once more. "Which means...that big forehead of yours has smart, big brains behind it. And I won't let something as precious as that, slip by me."

_Eh?!  
_

"So, Sakura Haruno, from now on you will be under my tutelage. And when you graduate with flying colors, which I know you will, you will be working here in my hospital. And in exchange, I will pay the $32,500."

_You've got to be joking! This is...more than Mom wished for...more than I ever thought possible!  
_

Sakura crashed herself into the older woman, hugging her fiercely._  
_

_"_This is the most amazing thing to happen to me! Thank you Dr. Tsunade!_"_

_"_Silly girl, you will not be thinking that soon. I won't be an easy teacher." Tsunade smiled down at her new pink haired student and hugged her close.

"But Professor, you have no idea how quickly I learn!"

The Hospital Dean laughed, knowing full well Sakura spoke the truth.

_Mom, you will get better! I promise._

"Oh, and Sakura...you owe me a thirty page paper on muscle cells in three days as punishment for that comment on my age earlier. In addition, I want you make a list of all 206 bones in an adult human body and their functions and compare them to an infant's 300/350 bones and functions. And because you seemed so clueless on blood types, write a 10 page paper on them due the day after that. Oh, and bring any scrubs you own on next Thursday you will be watching a 6 hour heart operation in the morning run personally by me for a friend of mine. "

Sakura's jaw dropped in horror. _Oh my god, she's a monster!_

* * *

Itachi let the music wash over him. He sat in a plump maroon chair. The musky lighting of his apartment was familiar and the air was cool against his skin. He let himself relax and then there was only the music and himself.

**Beep.**

Itachi paused and glanced over at his cell phone. He watched it beep and vibrate against the oak table. Sitting up he reached one naked arm and grabbed the offending electronic.

"Itachi."

"Kakashi."

"I believe I have found your partner."

The handsome dancer replied only with a quizzical brow.

_**Y la teoría empieza.**_

_And the theory begins._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: So yes kidney failure can be caused by diabetes. Scary huh? No AB clinics don't exist. I made that up for my silly little story to work. Sorry. :P

Review kiddies!


	5. Cinco

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: AU Itachi/Sakura. Passion. Desire. Love. Lust. The tango. A dance as old as the smile and just as charming. One young medical student. An attractive, demanding tango dancer. Strings are the building blocks of the Universe. Or so the theory goes...

Status: Incomplete

Rating: K+

Posted: 05/09/10

Author's Note: Happy Mother's Day to all Mommies and Mommies to be!

* * *

Shaking her head, Sakura stepped out of the shower. She squeezed out the remaining water from her pink hair. Wrapped in a towel, Sakura walked out of the bathroom. She started to get ready for work.

_It's a Friday night and I'm working…damn I suck at life…_

The poor medical student hung her head as her and Ino's tête-à-tête from last week rang in her memory.

_"Sakura, you're what…twenty years old? And what was the last relationship you've had?" Ino's voice was very annoying._

**_Especially when she mentions my age!_**

_Withholding the twitch from her face, Sakura leaned back and sighed._

_"Ino, look, I have no time for that right now…My mom's in the hospital…I'm trying to keep up with my medical school. And keep up with all the extra crap Tsunade throws at me. All that- might I add- takes up at least ninety-five percent of my time, and then I have the job here at the café which takes up the other five percent and beyond. It usually depends on how lazy Shikamaru is…" Sakura sent a little glare over to the not so clueless man behind the counter on the other side of the café._

_"All in all I have NO TIME."_

_"Well maybe you could just go on one date, Sakura," Ino whined._

_Growling, Sakura glared at her best, yet annoying, best friend. "What did you do, Ino?"_

_Ino sent an almost apologetic smile toward her pink haired friend._

_"Err…ehehehehehe nothing, Sakura."_

_Unfortunately, for poor Ino at least, Choji decided at that moment to tear his attention from his chips and lavish it upon the conversation._

_"But didn't you give Sakura's name and number to that grey haire-"_

_Ino jumped up and smacked Choji's head onto the table._

_"Stupid, I told you to uh…stop eating those pork rinds! They make you soooo delusional! Honestly!"_

_In the background, Sakura faintly heard: "Troublesome…"_

_Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Sakura stood up._

_"Ino…how could you do something like that!?"_

_"What?! What do you mean 'how could I do something like that'? How could I NOT! You need to have some fun, Sakura! Ever since your father left during Eighth Grade you have acted more adult then I have seen ADULTS act! You have grown up too fast! I feel that you never gave yourself the credit you deserve OR the break! Sakura…you need to give yourself some relaxation! Take something for yourself for once!"_

_Sakura slammed her hand on the bar's oak surface. "The last time I did that, I was taken for a fool by Sasuke!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Ino. "You need to move on from Sasuke," Ino, quietly murmured.  
_

_Sakura sat down, the rage burning out at the truth to Ino's words. Yes, she did grow up earlier then normal…But did she really neglect herself so much over the years?  
_

**Maybe…maybe Ino's right…****Plus Sasuke's in the past.  
**

_"Ino, perhaps you have a point." Sakura admitted in a somber tone._

_"But please…no more giving out my phone number? It's downright embarrassing!"_

_Ino flashed Sakura a wicked grin._

_"Who me?"_

_Sakura gave Ino another glare._

_"Uh…right then. Sure Sakura."_

_"Good." Sakura stood up and gave her friend a hug. "I got to get to my Anatomy class. Bye"_

With another shake of her head, Sakura grabbed her subway card and keys and left for the Las Marisposas.

* * *

Itachi impassively glanced around the dance studio. Kakashi rented it particularly for the competition. Itachi was rarely satisfied with anything, referring to indifference when it came to such matters. But he was decidedly pleased with the dark oak floors and spotless mirrors. Closing his eyes briefly he turned to the old fashioned phonograph he inherited from his mother. He slid the Carlos Gardel record out of its paper protection and placed it on the instrument with the needle gently targeted above it. Cranking the gold handle and removing his hand from it, old music from years ago enclosed the room.

His family was a pitiful bunch, pathetic even. All they desired was to push their children into working for a company that cheats honor and desecrates pride. Itachi wasn't perfect himself. He allowed his father to teach him the disgusting ways of the insurance company; Ucheon Insurance. Itachi tried to protect his brother from the unsightly ethics of their family. But Sasuke went behind his back and discovered the truth. And to Itachi's great disappointment, grew to love it. Loved how their handbooks made sure the employees accepted only five percent of the claims that came in to their hands. Loved how the company planted fine print loopholes to make the rejections legal.

His body moved to the music, back rigid. His arms around a pretend partner.

They lied to their customers, advertising they would protect their people. If Itachi hated anything, it was lies. His whole life was based on fictional products of the Uchiha family and he never wanted to deal with something so beneath him as lies again.

His feet furiously danced around imaginary legs and his eyes glared at himself in the mirror. Everything about his reflection reminded him about his heritage; from his silky black hair to his dark condescending eyes. What didn't belong was the tango he danced.

That...that alone belonged to his mother.

Beads of sweat dropped off his brow. His body strained, yet he never lost his composure. He could never get rid of his cool and aloof expression. Not that he tried, he knew all too well that he was and forever will be an Uchiha.

He finished with his right leg crossed in front of his left, and a deep bow.

He would never feel his face pull into a smile.

Itachi's eyes calculated to the clock above the observation mirrors. Fifteen to seven. If he didn't hurry he would be late for his meeting with Kakashi.

Ironic…Uchiha are never late.

* * *

Kakashi trudged in-between the dirty streets of New York. His eyes trained on ahead to his destination. Filthy homeless people crowed the sidewalks with brown cardboard boxes, the lucky ones at least, while others slept directly on only a blanket.

Silver hair bent back in the breeze, while he turned to the right and walked by a green sign labeled; "Crooked St" and stood on the corner waiting for Itachi to arrive.

* * *

Sakura sighed. She heard from Melissa that TenTen was out with Neji again that night and it was just them two taking care of the customers. While she waited for Choji to fix the orders of coffee and espresso, Sakura tried to ignore the center of the room, where the dance floor resided.

_It's stupid as it is silly…but I know I'll just be distracted if I glance at it even once._

"Sakura? Order up."

"Oh."

_Who am I kidding? I'm always distracted lately.  
_

She brushed pale pink bangs out of her eyes and picked up the semi-heavy tray. The edge of it sitting on her right shoulder while she palmed it, her arm bent, in the center. She kept her left hand on the rim for safety precautions. Gracefully she handled customer after customer. Needing a break, Sakura swept her eyes to the clock. Sakura called after Ino and mentioned to her that she was taking a break, considering all the customers were satisfied, for now, and were thoroughly enjoying the band's music. Ino waved her off in a 'sure, go ahead' answer and Sakura gratefully took off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Yo."

"Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced at his companion and then pivoted his gaze down the street. Hands deep in his pockets and him leaning on the pole carelessly.

"Ready?"

"..."

Kakashi pushed off the sign pole, and walked on ahead, knowing Itachi would follow behind him.

* * *

Sakura flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. She leaned over the sink, lathering the soap on her hands underneath the attention of the hot water. Flicking her hands, she shut off the water and elbowed the hand dryer button that was place the right of the three sinks. Sakura lifted her eyes to herself and her nose scrunched up in distaste.

_God, I look horrible. Tsunade's extra homework pile must be getting to me._

After her hands finished drying, Sakura pulled out her pony tail and small comb and brushed her short hair. Putting it up again in a pony tail and priming her bangs, she felt satisfied and walked out of the ladies' room, her comb back in her waitress apron. She walked down the small hall and immediately saw Ino and Choji grinning. Sakura raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru, who only shook his head and leaned it on his palm. Rolling her eyes at Shikamaru, she grabbed the tray. Sakura turned to the last empty table to see if any new customers had arrived. Sakura's eyes widened. Two did arrive, and there was Melissa…trying to flirt with the men at **her** table. Anger and annoyance boiled in Sakura, but she counted to ten before walking over to her table.

* * *

Kakashi politely paid little attention to the unfamiliar waitress. She wasn't the one who he expected to serve them tonight and he was sad to say; a little disappointed. He wanted to put across his idea to Itachi, and he can't if the girl starring the idea doesn't appear!

_Perhaps she's sick._

He scratched his head and sighed dejectedly. The gum chewing was irritating and he pulled out his book.

_I ask for one thing to go right...is that so wrong God?_

* * *

Sakura reached Melissa and the customers. She winced as Melissa yapped in-between gum chews.

"Melissa?" Sakura spoke in a demanding voice. "What do you think you are doing?"

The younger girl turned around quickly, exposing the customers to Sakura. But she didn't look at them; instead she gave Melissa a look that ignorant Melissa did not understand.

"Oh! Hey Haruno!" Chew. "What's up?"

Feigning kindness and sincerity, Sakura smiled at the girl. "Oh, nothing! I'm back from my break and ready to take back my tables!"

_Grinning like this hurts **so **much…_

Melissa glanced around and sidestepped away from the table, pulling Sakura with her. Melissa leaned in and whispered/chewed; "Don't worry about this table Haruno. I got it! Why don't you relax a bit? I mean I'm sure you cou-"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and then she finally looked over to the table. Even if she kept her mouth from dropping, she couldn't help her eyes from widening.

_Oh my god…he's back…that…man…oh crap…no wonder Melissa wants this table!_

Remembering that Melissa was still talking, Sakura turned her eyes back to her co-worker and strained a smile.

"Melissa? This is my table. Please tend to your own."

And with that Sakura simply turned and walked back to the table. She then gave them a true smile and took out her order pad. Her pen posed and ready to take their orders.

"What will you have?"

Kakashi looked at her then smugly transferred his eyes back to the text he was previously enjoying.

Sakura glared at him.

"Okay, so that is one black eye for you, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled and closed the book and placed it back where it was.

"I'll have my usual, Sakura."

Sakura smartly raised a pink eyebrow.

"I thought that was your usual?" She couldn't hide her smirk and Kakashi only smiled under that mask of his and leaned back.

Sakura grinned and wrote down his order. She calmly turned to his cohort, although she was still quivering with excitement and dread.

_I will not act like a moron. I will not act like a moron._

"And you, Sir?"

"Itachi."

Sakura gave him a shaky smile, his powerful eyes disarmed her. She shifted her weight to her right hip. Sakura flushed and cleared her throat.

"…Right, Itachi. And what is your order?"

"Could you come back, Sakura? He didn't get to read the menu."

Sakura blinked twice at Kakashi and then nodded.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Just call me over when you're ready." Giving one final smile, Sakura weaved in and out of the tables. She took orders from her other customers and drifted table to table expertly and light on her feet. She passed Ino, twirled and handed her the order slips to give to Choji.

Kakashi watched as Itachi's eyes remained on the pink haired waitress. He cleared his throat and Itachi turned his attention to Kakashi.

"She would be a good dancer."

Kakashi blinked. Itachi jumped to the same conclusion he did, and it slightly irked him that he wasn't able to propose the idea.

"She would?" Kakashi said unmoved. He flipped a page of his book, which made its appearance once again.

_Well, at least he's the one who brought it up... it maybe easier to persuade him._

"Call her over."

Kakashi's eyebrow ticked but he raised his hand in the direction where Sakura stood busing a table.

Sakura noticed Kakashi's hand wave her over out of the corner of her eye and she smiled at him. She put up one finger to signal; "One minute" and finished cleaning up. She gave Shikamaru the tiny tub of dirty cups and dishes and returned. She breathed in, preparing herself for another encounter with the man whose presence seemed to neutralize her calm nature and shake her insides to a pitiful mess. Not to mention make her red as a tomato with just a stare. She began to feel her self blush once more. _Arg!_ Strolling over, Sakura got out her familiar pad turning to the man named Itachi.

_Where art thou, Guardian Angel? Save me from my hormones._

"So… what do you want?" Sakura inwardly winced. Although she said it with a very kind tone, it was so rude.

_How does this stranger do this to me? _

"A partner." His baritone voice vibrated throughout her entire being.

He raised his eyes to her own, seriousness and overwhelming power circled within them, striking Sakura frozen. She could only stare helplessly back.

"I need a dance partner."

_His lips [deliciously looking lips] are flappin' but I'm not getting the message they're trying to convey._

His gaze never left hers as he reclined back against the comfortable back of the chair.

"You."

Sakura's pad and pen dropped to the floor with little sound.

_What?_

_**¿Bailaremos nosotros? **_

_Shall we dance?_

_

* * *

Hee hee. I hope my readers enjoyed this very long chapter! And that they have a heart. A heart to review, that is._


End file.
